


The Tales of Before the Calamity Came

by FlamingHeroKai



Series: Wild Has a Fucking Gun AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cant add his mom and dad or else that will spoil who they are, Gen, I will add more tags later, Wild has a Fucking Gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingHeroKai/pseuds/FlamingHeroKai
Summary: Before Link woke up in a ruined world, he was just a young boy who liked to play games and hang out at the local park. Before Zelda was sealed away for a hundred years with the Calamity, she was just a heiress to a mighty fortune. This is how both of their stories truely began.Prelude to The Calamity of Japan, and the second installment of the Wild has a Fucking Gun AU
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Family
Series: Wild Has a Fucking Gun AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Tales of Before the Calamity Came

A boy of twelve years of age was laying on his bed, playing a game on his Nintendo Switch. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy was concentrating on defeating the game.

"Link! It's time for breakfast!" A female voice rang out.

"Coming Mom!" The boy, Link, replied. He paused his game on the switch and got out of bed, opened the door and made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen where a woman with fiery red hair stood.

"Good morning Mama!"

"Good morning sweet pea, I put your plate on the table. Eat up before it gets cold!" The smiling woman said to her son as she was setting up a plate for herself.

Link made his way to the dining table, where his younger sister Aryll sat. The little girl smiled at him, "Morning Link! Did you have a good sleep?"

Link smiled back and reached for his fork. "Yeah, but I had the strangest dream last night, it was about the Master Sword. It felt like it was calling me over to it."

"Sounds like you have been playing Twilight Princess again, did you stay up all night playing it again?" Mama asked Link.

The young boy scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Not last night actually, I haven't played Twilight Princess since last week. That reminds me that I should actually play it later again."

Aryll laughed at that, "Again? You already beat it like, 12 times!"

"What can I say, it's my favorite game!" Link replied bashfully.

"If it wasn't Twilight Princess you were playing, was it that Link's Awakening remake?" Mama asked her son as she sat down.

"Of course it was Mama! Link literally breathes the Legend of Zelda games, I don't think he could go a day without playing a game from the series. Whether be Ocarina of Time to Minish cap, we all know he is stuck in the land of Hyrule." Aryll teased.

Link gasped in mock outrage, "Hey! At least I don't watch a silly anime about catchable monsters all day long. So hah!"

"Like you have room to talk, at least Pokemon doesn't have anything similar to the CDI games."

"Whoa Aryll, thats too far, everyone agrees that those game should burn in h-"

"Link." Mama squinted at him. "There are innocent ears at the table."

"Innocent my a-"

"Link. Another bad word and I am not allowing you to play any more games today."

"...Yes Mom…"

Link took the first bite of his meal, and promptly spat it back out. "Aryll!!! Did you seriously put a bunch of salt in my eggs!?!?"

The little girl burst out laughing like a mad man. "Y-you should have seen your face! Hahaha, oh my goodness you look so funny haha! Oh my gosh _Icantbreath!_ " Aryll choked out.

"Ari! Apologize to your brother right now!" Mama scolded the little girl, but soon fell to laughter as well.

"Hey, this aint funny guys!"

****

After breakfast, the young boy got dressed. He put on his favorite blue shirt, with a green hat with the golden triforce on it.

"Bye Mama! I'm heading to the park!" He yelled to his mom who was upstairs.

"Ok dear! Make sure you are back by 5 o'clock, I am making your favorite tonight!"

"Ok Mama!" Link answered back as he exited the house. He walked down the sidewalk and headed to the park. Or he would have if it wasn't for a faint chime singing in his head.

'That… sounds like the one in my dream last night… It's coming from over there!" The boy turned around and started heading into the opposite direction, away from his town and towards the forest at the edge.

Something was calling him, and he wanted to know what it was.

As he entered the forest, a warning from his mother popped into his mind. 

_"Never enter the forest alone, legend says that those who enter by themselves never ever return."_

'Too late now," Link thought to himself.

The young boy followed the beautiful chime singing in his ears, farther and farther into the forest. He needed to know what it was, he knew it was important to do so. So he walked and walked, it's been almost an hour since Link left his house. And he has already come so far.

It was nearly noon when he finally reached where the sound came from, and he could not believe his eyes. Right there, there was a gleaming sword… And not just any sword… It was the Master Sword, nearly identical to the ones in his favorite games.

When the sword chimed once more, a voice followed it this time.

_"Welcome back Master, it's been so long since I have seen you last."_

Links mouth was dropped open, he stared in awe of what he spent his whole childhood wishing he could have.

"Fi…?"

The sword sang a happy chime.

"Are you… Really the Master Sword...?"

The sword gave a chime once more.

"Holy shit… This is really happening…?"

Link looked around the forest, looking to see if there are any hidden cameras around. He didn't want to be fooled by some terrible prank show. All he saw that was notable, aside from the sword, was a giant tree. On its trunk, it almost looked like it was smiling at him in its sleep.

The boy shook his head, and had a determined look on his face. Links hand slowly rose and reached towards the hilt of the sword. It inched closer and closer, as if Link was afraid of the outcome. 

When Link finally touched the hilt, he felt something warm washing over him. He closed his eyes and pulled. The sword slid out easily, a bit _too_ easily. Link rose the sword upright, and leaned his head on the flat, smooth side of the legendary sword.

He felt as if he was reuniting with a friend he hasn't seen for thousands of years.

///////

Link got back to his house in the evening. He walked into the house with the sword on his back. Knowing his parents would be mad at him for being late. As he didnt even text his parents that there was a change in plans. His father was waiting for him with his arms crossed. He had blondish white hair, and fiery red eyes.

"Link, where have you been? Your mother and I were worried sick! It's 6:30, and you were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago." Links father said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Dad, but I found something in the woods."

"The woods!? Link, you said you were going to the park!"

"I was, but then I heard a noise! It felt like it was calling me." The boy replied.

Link's dad sighed, he looked tired with the boy's antics. "Whatever… Just tell me what you found." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

The boy gave a nervous smile as he brought out the sword from behind his back.

Links father paled, his eyes flashing an emotion Link couldn't read.

"You found a sword!?"

"It's the Master Sword Papa!"

"I can see that Link!"

"It called to me! Can I keep it?"

//////

A couple of hours after Link showed his dad the sword. Links' father walked into his study. From bookshelf to bookshelf were games ranging from new to old, even some unreleased games as well. The man walked to his desk located at the back of the room. He pulled out a sleek black smartphone from his pocket and dialed a number.

After a few moments, a woman on the screen with pale white hair appeared on the screen.

"Sheik, what's going on? You never dial my private number?" Asked the woman.

Sheik looked her dead in the eyes, “It’s here Impa, the Calamity is finally coming.”

******

Once upon a time, there was a boy destined for greatness. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and held a name belonging to many before him. One day, on the way to a local park, he heard a beautiful voice. He followed it deep into a forest, where he found a gleaming sword. He pulled it and the boy felt like he was reuniting with an old friend after thousands of years spent apart. The boy went home to show his parents, where they placed it on the wall above his bed. 

The boy's parents were scared, for they knew what this meant. They did not wish for it to ever happen to their little boy, but it must. They could not fight his destiny after all. The boy's parents wondered to themselves, did they doom their son by giving him a cursed name? What they did not know, is that it would have always happened anyways.

They tried to give him the best childhood after that, hoping and hoping that at least their son will have a happy childhood to look back at while he is on his journey. But it was to no avail, he would not remember it anyways.

The boy will fail against his greatest foe, and will be put to a one hundred year sleep. He will wake up alone, to a broken world. His only companions being a wolf who knows too much, and a not-king who knows too little. He will try again and finally defeat his forever foe. But he will feel the discourse in his soul. Some time after that, he will meet others with his name and face, each having faced their own trials. They will all help heal each other and become their own family.

But of course, everything must come to an end. He will have to leave the new family he built. He will be left alone once more.

Alas, that day is not today. Today the young boy will go back to playing his games, but this time having a guardian spirit watching over him. He will rest knowing he is safe, and laugh with his family members at breakfast the next day. He will tease his sister, laugh with his mom and play with his dad.

Today he is just a little boy, destined for greatness.

And tomorrow? Tomorrow he will meet a little girl, with the blood of a Queen. They will meet and the story will truly begin. The boy will become a champion, while the girl becomes a princess.

And that's ok, for the Goddesses demand it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first part of the side story detailing how everything started, I hope u like it!!! If you have any questions, please ask them in the comments.
> 
> The next one will be Zeldas chapter, and it might be a tad bit longer then this one XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you tomarrow with the chapter "Shrines and iRunes" on the main story, bye bye!


End file.
